Sister With a Twist
by piperhalliwell-black
Summary: October 31, 1981 with a twist. Sirius arrives to find James dead and Lily alive with Harry. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates.**

The old house, with its wildly overgrown garden, was silent, secretive. At least that was how it usually looked. Sirius always teased Lily about the garden being overgrown; in truth it wasn't safe for them to leave the house long enough to straighten it up, so wildflowers had taken root in the lawn. On this Halloween night though it was different; the usually lush garden was trampled to the ground. The flower stalks bent towards the road as if a blast had erupted from inside the house. The door was broken down and the glass shattered.

He took a deep breath steeling his nerves before drawing his wand and entering through the ruined door frame. He stopped up short in what had once been the entry and stared at the man that had been like a brother to him. James Potter lay on the floor the glass from the nearby window littering his jumper. His unseeing eyes stared holes into the ceiling. Sirius might have stood there staring forever if a child's cries hadn't broken through the fog that had begun to fill his mind. _Harry!_

Ignoring the broken glass and splintered wood covering the stairs he ran to the baby's room, and stopped short when he saw the toddler unharmed. Harry was crying and reaching his little arms between the bars of his cot. Sirius followed his eyes and saw Lily facedown on the nursery floor. Something was different about the way Lily laid, and the second Sirius realized that she was moving slightly he fell to his knees and gently shook her shoulder. As he shook her shoulder Lily groaned and came too. Seeing the face of Sirius Black staring down at her she bolted upright. Harry's cries began to subside as he saw his mother wake up.

"Sirius where is James? Oh bloody hell, Voldemort was here Sirius where is he?" As Lily spoke she picked up Harry who snuggled in close to her chest.

"Lily… James is … he umm…"

"He's where?" Lily looked at Sirius cautiously as she held Harry tighter as if to protect him from the horrors of the world.

"He's… Lily he didn't make it," Sirius ran his hands through his hair mimicking the motions that James had once done subconsciously.

"No… no you're lying," Lily looked at Sirius as tears swelled in her eyes. She began to shake her head. "This is no time for the two of you to pull a prank. Where is he?"

Sirius shook his head sadly, he didn't want to be the one to tell her this, but who else was there.

"Lily… I'm not participating in a prank," Sirius took a shaky breath as a single tear escaped his eye. "I passed by him to get to you. He's gone Lily."

"No he can't be… Harry needs him … I need him … and … he just can't be gone," Lily cried breaking down.

Sirius moved forward to catch Lily as she started to fall; the sudden movement made the floor boards shake and he was reminded of the damage done to the house. Gently he steered her toward the door and down the stairs.

"We need to get out of here now, the house isn't stable," Sirius said while descending the stairs. When he reached the bottom he realized that Lily's feet had stopped moving alongside of his. He turned around to find her staring off to the right mouth hanging wide open. Sirius didn't have to follow her gaze he knew exactly what she was staring at.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she looked at her husband and held her son closer. Harry began to fuss as Lily whispered.

"No… I never got to tell him," the last word came out in a sob.

"Tell him what?" Sirius laid a hand on her shoulder to steer her away. Lily turned her gaze from James to Sirius, and shifted Harry who was beginning to fuss. He was sensing his mothers sadness and letting it out the only way he knew how.

"I…I'm pregnant… three months… I wanted to be sure before telling him," Lily's body shook as the tears poured down in torrents.

Sirius didn't know what to say, so he pulled her into a hug. The pair of them nearly crushed Harry between them. Sirius only pulled back when he heard the creaking of the ceiling. Sirius was reminded of the instability of the house and pulled Lily outside only to bump into Hagrid.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

Lily held Harry tighter as she looked up at Hagrid; seeing him brought back memories of Hogwarts. The tears fell rapidly as she berated herself for not saying yes the first time James had asked her out; they could have had so much more time.

"What are you doing here Hagrid?" Sirius was slightly suspicious of how quickly Hagrid had arrived.

Hagrid looked from Sirius to Lily, and back again; the confusion clear in his eyes. Dumbledore had told him Lily and James were dead.

"I'm 'ere on Dumbledore's orders. 'E wan's me to take little 'Arry ter 'is aunt…" Hagrid trailed off while gazing at the child who was only just beginning to settle.

"Why did Dumbledore send you?" Sirius sensed something wrong. He had come straight here after finding Peter's place deserted. Nobody knew the Potter's had been betrayed. "How could he have possibly known to send you?"

"'E said 'e 'ad sensors to inform 'im if somethin' wen' wrong. 'E said to get 'Arry and take 'im ter 'is aunt, where the blood wards can keep 'im safe."

"As you have probably noticed Hagrid I'm – as his mother – am capable of keeping him safe."

"No' sayin' yer can't Li'y," Hagrid looked at her carefully. "bu' Dumbledore said tha' on'y 'em muggle rela'ives o' yer's can. I suspec' 'e though' yer were dead. Bes' give 'Arry ter me, and I can take 'im ter 'is aunt 'hile you go and see Dumbledore." Hagrid didn't want to anger Lily but he had been given orders.

Lily glared at Hagrid, and watched with slight pleasure as he shrunk back. The Evan's temper was one to be feared. Lily's face quickly darkened to match her hair before she exploded.

"IF YOU THINK – EVEN FOR ONE MINUTE – THAT I WILL LET YOU THAN YOU ARE INSANE. I WOULDN'T LET DUMBLEDORE HIMSELF TAKE HARRY TO MY SISTER. I WILL NOT ALLOW PETUNIA TO ABUSE MY SON THE SAME WAY SHE ABUSED ME." Lily balanced Harry on her hip as she stormed forward and angrily poked at Hagrid's chest. Lily's voice became deadly quiet as she continued. "You go and tell Dumbledore that I will decide what is best for my son. It's Dumbledore that got us into this mess in the first place."

Hagrid was silent; his eyes remained wide. It was quite a sight to see a man cowering in the presence of a woman one third his size. Hagrid chanced a look to Sirius who nodded for him to take his leave before turning on his heel and jogging away.

"Lily," Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. "We need to get out of here before the Aurors show up. I don't fancy a trip to Azkaban; I have the strangest feeling Dumbledore would arrange it."

"We should go to Gringott's," Sirius continued. "If we are going to run then we'll need supplies." Lily nodded. She was too upset for words, yelling at Hagrid had taken the last of her strength and all she could do was hold Harry tight and allow Sirius to guide her to the bike.

Review make me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. As for pairings you will have to wait and see. I'm sorry if that makes you upset, but what kind of writer would I be if I told you the end at the beginning. ****J**** sorry for the short chapter as well, but fear not because the next three are planned.**

A seemingly normal family had just moved into a little house in London. Any onlookers would only see a pretty mother leading her two young children into their new home.

Lily led the kids up the stairs and into the foyer. As she let them go to wander about she couldn't help but feel the slightest heart pang as she watched the now six year old Harry lead his little sister up the stairs; he looked so much like his father that sometimes it hurt to look at him, but these were rare moments now. Holly Lily Potter by comparison was the spitting image of her mother with James hazel eyes. Holly had never met her father and Harry had been too young to remember, but thanks to Lily and Uncle Sirius they heard as many stories as they could think to tell.

Sirius came in behind Lily and shut the door. She could feel the curiosity burning a hole in the wall. This was the fourth house in the last five years; they dare not settle down for too long with the children lest the Aurors or Dumbledore find them.

"Maybe they will stop looking for us this time?" Sirius said with a false air of cheer.

"Do you really think Dumbledore will give up the 'savior'?" Lily asked with a wry smile. She had to give Sirius some credit; if not for him she would have sunk into a serious funk. He always saw the good in life and managed to make her laugh. "We should probably start teaching the children occlumency. I won't let Dumbledore get that close again." _He will not use my son as a weapon._

"We'll start in the morning," Sirius agreed; it was time the children learned.

"They think we left for America, so we should be safe here for a few years," Lily sighed in relief. "Maybe we can even send them to school."

"They do need to be around more children," Sirius was not entirely comfortable with the idea of sending them to a muggle school, but he knew Lily was right. Children needed to be around other children if they were to develop at a normal rate. If they kept Harry and Holly out of school until it was time for Hogwarts they would both turn into wallflowers.

"It will be good for them. They could make a friend for life, or even meet a muggleborn who will go to school with them," Lily knew the odds were slim, but they were possible.

"Maybe," Sirius agreed reluctantly.

**Remember reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write faster :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

The coffee mug had left a water mark on the table. Lily took another sip of her now cold coffee before sighing. Rising to her feet she set the mug in the sink before padding silently up the stairs. She winced as the fourth step creaked and she heard Sirius' snoring cease from the downstairs bedroom, and the bedsprings creak in Holly's room at the top of the stairs.

Resigning herself to the now very busy morning that was coming her way she continued the rest of the way to Harry's room without bothering to be quiet. Pushing the door open she was unsurprised to find him still asleep. Like James he could sleep through anything. She took a minute before gently shaking him awake.

"Harry luv," Lily whispered. "It's time to get up. First day of school, and you don't want to be late." She laughed as Harry rolled over and faced the wall.

"G' way Mum, I'm sleepin'."

Lily smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on luv, it'll be fun. You'll meet kids your own age, and get to play outside and learn all sorts of new things," Lilly pulled Harry up into a sitting position as she spoke.

"Mummmmm," Harry groaned falling back and tugging the covers up over his head.

"Harry James Potter I asked you to get up, and now I'm telling you," she said poking his shoulder through the quilt. "Get up now before I get Sirius. And you know he'll get the water bucket and poor it all over you..."

That did the trick. Harry shot up out of the bed kicking his blankets aside and glaring at his mother. He pulled his shirt over his head still glaring at his mother, and threw it on his bedroom floor. He couldn't understand why Mum and Uncle Sirius insisted that he go to some school.

"Why can't I just stay home and play with Holly?" This sounded much more appealing to Harry; he could play with his sister and pull pranks with Sirius. And he could watch his mum try and catch them.

"Everyone has to go to school sometime Harry," the sleepy voice mumbled from the door. Lily smiled when she saw Sirius; he had grown on her since Hogwarts and even more so since Halloween.

"Sirius is right Harry," Lily said. "You'll have lots of fun there is nothing to worry about."

"I wanna sleep though," Harry whined running a hand through his messy hair. He picked up a shirt and put it on. "Holly gets to."

"Hawwy! Hawwy!" A little high pitched voice cried from the hall. "Come and pway with me." Holly came running into her brother's room in her feety pajamas clutching a tiny stuffed deer.

"Say again about Holly sleeping," Sirius muttered. Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius, and turned to his mother with pleading eyes only to receive a light swat.

"Go and get your breakfast Harry," Lily watched as Harry went for the door only to have Sirius throw him over his shoulder and carry him laughing down the stairs. She then bent to pick up Holly before she could run after them.

"You are coming with me, little lady, and we are going to get you ready for the day."

"Okay mummy," Holly nodded and allowed her mother to carry her back to her own room across the hall.

Holly's room was cleaner than Harry's – in that her clothes were tucked away neatly. Toys still littered the floor of the room, and stuffed animals grazed in groups in various places around the room. Neither one of her children were particularly neat, they would need to grow out of that reasonably soon.

* * *

"If Mum sees this she's gonna be really mad Padfoot," Harry laughed as Sirius set him down on the counter. Harry scrambled up on the counter and began to look for the sugariest breakfast cereal he could find.

"Then we had better find that cereal before she gets down here," Sirius winked at the boy, and pulled some bowls from the cupboard. Harry laughed pulling down the cereal from where it was hidden behind the bran flakes.

"She has to get squiggly Holly ready," Harry said. "She'll be awhile."

* * *

Meanwhile Lily was upstairs trying to dress Holly to no avail. If Holly had her way she would run around naked all day.

"Holly, come on now luv," Lily said resisting the urge to plead. "You need to get ready." Lily had been naïve enough to think that Holly would get ready without a fuss. After all she had taken off her pajama's without problem, but now she was hidden behind the chest of drawers.

"No mummy," she cried from her hiding spot. "I don' wan' t' go. Wan' t' s'ay and pway."

"If you put your clothes on you can play with Harry before he goes to school," Lily had caught the child's attention. "But if you don't get dressed there won't be any time." Holly came running out with a smile, and Lily slipped the dress over her head. Lily smiled and gave her – now clothed – daughter a tight squeeze. "There, that wasn't so hard luv, Now let's go see Harry and get some breakfast, yeah?"

Holly grinned and bolted out the door.

"Hold on to the railing," Lily shouted after her, and watched as Holly wrapped a tiny hand on the rail to support her on the way down.

* * *

"Come on Harry," Sirius said helping his godson off of the counter. "Here she comes."

"Should I pour Holly a bowl too Sirius?" Harry smiled from behind the cereal box.

"Of course," Sirius winked. "We wouldn't want her to miss out on the sugar rush now." Normally sugary cereal was a Saturday treat, but it was a special day. Sirius could deal with a sugar high four year old later. Harry nodded and poured a bowl of cereal for his sister just as she came running into the kitchen with Lily right behind her.

"Sirius," Lily had spotted the cereal right away. "They should be eating a healthy breakfast. They do not need all of that sugar."

"But mummmmmmmmmm," both kids had taken up the cry at the same time and put on their puppy faces.

"It is a special day Lily," Sirius reminded her gently not wanting to face the Evan's temper.

"Fine," Lily said with a smirk. "Then you can deal with the hyper child all day. Come on Harry it's time to go."

"Mummy you sai' we coul' pway," Holly said over a mouthful of cereal.

"We don't have time now luv, Harry has to go to school."

**Reviews are golden, and help prevent that dreaded disease called writers block...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I am so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates. It is not because of writers block I swear! I've just been really busy with exams and my new classes at school. More updates are on the way...**

He was rather scrawny; she had decided that right away: a scrawny bespectacled boy. Honestly the boy was no bigger than her. Her bushy brown hair actually gave her a slight height advantage over the new kid.

"Class I would like for you to give a warm welcome to Harry Potter," Miss Buttersnupp said in her overly cheerful voice. "Harry will be joining our class for the rest of the year."

"Hullo Harry," she echoed with the rest of the class.

"Harry why don't you take the empty seat next to Hermione," Miss Buttersnupp pushed him gently in the direction of the empty chair directly beside the bushy haired girl.

Harry sighed as he looked around the classroom, he already felt out of place. The other children were staring at him, and he subconsciously moved his head to make sure his hair covered his scar.

"Hi," the girl who he assumed was Hermione – unless Miss Buttersnupp had gone round the bend – said. "I'm Hermione Granger." So Miss Buttersnupp wasn't completely insane.

"Harry. Harry Potter," he didn't look at her, but instead focused his eyes on the front of the class. Miss Buttersnupp was talking about the upcoming Halloween party, and how everyone would have the chance to dress up for the day.

"So where did you move here from?"

"Here, there and everywhere," Harry stated. "We move around a lot. I doubt I'll be here long."

"That's a shame," Hermione said. "As far as, schools go this one's alright."

"How many schools have you been to?" Could it be that this girl moved around as much as he did?

"I've been to five schools," Hermione blushed slightly. "My parents keep relocating for work, so I have to change schools a lot."

"That's horrible," Harry said. "This is only my first school. Mum and Sirius worry a lot. And my little sister cries every time I try to leave the house."

"She must be very attached to you."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "She is really annoying though, she only wants to play baby games." Harry was not about to admit that he loved playing with his baby sister.

"I wish I had a brother or sister," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, and Harry!" Miss Buttersnupp shouted, or what passed for a shout; she was a very flighty teacher. "You need to pay attention."

"Of course Miss Buttersnupp," Harry smiled. It was time to put what Sirius had taught him to good use. Waving his hand under the desk he smiled even wider when he conjured the whoopee cushion on her chair.

"Everyone get out your math books," Miss Buttersnupp ordered. "and complete the first page. Harry there should be an extra book in your desk."

Harry nodded and smiled when she moved to take a seat at her desk. Harry took out the math book keeping a careful eye on the teacher. Right on cue Miss Buttersnupp sat down and the cushion erupted through the room. The entire class burst out laughing. He smiled and looked over at Hermione as he laughed with the rest of the class.

**Cookies for those that give reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry smirked knowing she would never figure it out. He put on his best innocent face. Hermione shook with silent laughter beside him desperately trying not to draw attention to her. Strange things tended to happen around her and she had no intention of being blamed for this one.

"Mrs. Buttersnupp? Are you alright?" Harry asked feigning concern.

"Who is responsible for this?" She ignored Harry's false concern and addressed the class holding up the whoopie cushion in question. Harry kept a neutral face as the rest of the class denied association with the offending article.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Buttersnupp had noticed that the girl was being unusually quiet.

"She couldn't have done it ma'am, she was beside me the entire time," Harry took up for her quickly. "Maybe it was somebody closer to your desk."

Mrs. Buttersnupp turned to address the boys sitting closest to her desk; she was unable to argue with his logic. When she turned away Hermione turned and mouthed 'thanks'.

Harry smiled and mouthed back: 'no problem.'

If anyone bothered to look at the little house in London they would see nothing seemingly out of place. The young mother had decorated for Halloween and placed several jack-o-lanterns on the steps leading to the door. Many people even applauded her for her ability to change the pumpkins every day, for without fail each morning a different gruesome face stared out at the street. Only the little girl who lived down the street thought to point out that they changed during the day to when nobody was around.

In the kitchen Lily was desperately trying to get Holly to eat her breakfast when Harry entered and tiredly sat down at the table. She had her suspicions; he had gone to bed last night, but it was likely that he was working on his Halloween costume: he had been plotting with Hermione for weeks. Harry smiled at his sister which gave Lily the perfect opportunity to slip a piece of toast into the little girl's mouth.

"Morning," Sirius greeted them groggily, and reached for the coffee.

Lily smiled at Sirius and stood up walking over to Sirius at the counter.

"You're taking Harry to the party tonight?" Holly was finally eating her toast.

"Of course," Sirius smirked he was far less groggy now that he had downed half a cup of coffee. Lily saw the smirk, and thought of the pumpkins currently gracing the porch remembering that they had been his handiwork.

"You could take Holly as well," Lily looked back at the table. "I'm sure she would enjoy it a lot more than trick or treating; I hear they have a haunted house." Lily knew that Holly had heard when she turned and gave Sirius the puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease! Pwease! Pwease!" Holly cried. "I wanna go to the party." Sirius put on a serious face, and pretended to consider it.

"Well I suppose that would be alright," he agreed. He was going to suggest that he take her anyway, knowing how hard the night would be for Lily.

"But Mum, Padfoot I don't want Holly there. 'Mione and I have plans and she'll ruin them."

"Do not talk about your sister that way Harry, Sirius will be there and you will all have fun," Lily gave him the look.

"Yeah Harry we'll have lots of fun tonight," Sirius winked.

"You better not ruin it," Harry glared at his sister.

"Harry go now before you ruin your chances of going tonight," Lily watched as he grabbed his bag and left for school; he had been distancing himself from Holly since he started classes.

"Mummy," Holly asked as the door slammed. "Can I go play now?"

"Finish your toast first," Lily said looking at her daughter's plate.

"Yes mummy," Holly sighed and turned back to her toast. Forcing it down she shoved back her plate and darted from the table.

Lily sat down and sighed watching her baby girl run from the room. She put her head down on the table barely holding in the tears, it had been five years and she still couldn't hold in the tears come Halloween. She didn't flinch when Sirius sat down beside her, she didn't move until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do when they go off to Hogwarts?" Lily sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

"Grin and bear it?" Sirius joked half-heartedly. She sighed at the joke, and gently disentangled herself.

"I should go and check on Holly; make sure she's not upset."

Sirius nodded and watched her leave the kitchen. He remained at the table until he heard her take the stairs upwards to the kid's rooms.

"Holly, sweetie can I come in?" Lily knocked on the door gently.

"Ok," her voice was faint behind the door.

"What are you playing sweety?" Holly shrugged and lifted up the stuffed animal; a deer. Lily offered a small smile thinking of the deer, It was prongs, James had given it to Harry and it seems Holly now had it. Lily took a seat on Holly's bed.

"Come sit with me." Holly nodded and walked over hugging prongs to her chest.

She pulled her daughter on to her lap and smiled softly. "Your brother did not mean what he said. He just wants the kids at school to think he is cool. He loves you very much."

"Why?"

"His friends think it's not cool to hang out with his little sister. They would tell him that so he goes along with it."

"I thought 'Mione liked me though..."

"Mione does but the boys he hangs out with think it's weird to hang out with little girls. He is probably trying to impress them, so when you see him make sure you give him a big hug at his school. Also we need to talk about what your costume will be." Lily smirked knowing that their would be no better punishment for Harry's earlier actions.

"I wanna be a witch," Holly declared with a grin.

"Well you were a witch last year sweetie why not try something different." Lily frowned slightly

"hmm," Holly gazed around the room until her eyes fell on a small pile of toys in the corner. She hopped off of her mother's lap and picked one up: it was a stuffed cupcake.

"You want to go as a cupcake?" Holly nodded. Lily smiled and waved her wand transfiguring the toy into a cute pink cupcake costume, "How about this?"

"Perfect."

"Now let's go and convince Sirius to wearing a matching costume," Lily grinned."You


End file.
